The Second Chance
by AmeStrom
Summary: Dudley is giving another chance at his childhood. What will change and what will stay the same as he lives with one of the most important people in Wizarding history, Harry Potter. Gen. Time-travel.


Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Un-betaed

-Chapter 1: The Beginning-

It was evening in the village of Little Whinging where two boys were hanging out on the edge of a deserted playground chatting. One of the kids climbed onto his bike

"See you later, Big D!" Shouted as he took off leaving the other kid standing alone by himself. "Yeah, see you…" The large burly teenager spoke surprisingly softly after his friend. His hand raised in a lazy wave before it dropped heavily back to his side. He just stood there a moment before glumly walking over to the swing set and slowly lowered his form onto one of the swings.

The sunset was crimson and was casting a errily bloody light over the town.

For the first time in Dudley Dursley's life he did not want to return home. It hadn't truly felt home since he started to understand what he had been shown by that thing that Harry called a Dementor. He had started to notice things like how his parents seemed to despise Harry and now preferred to ignore his existence. That wasn't the only thing that was starting to bothering him either his gang longer felt like his friends except for Piers. Piers had always been his friend. But the rest didn't seem like the kids he grew up with they weren't the same anymore… Or more like he wasn't the same. Dudley sighed and shook his head. Standing up he strolled of towards the number 4 Privet Drive. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward as he walked.

He slipped into the house through the back door. Toeing off his shoes he shuffled softly down the hall and up the stairs. He could hear the telly on in the living room and his father griping about something the news reporter was saying. He quietly past Harry's room and stepped into his own room shutting the door with a soft click. Collapsing onto his bed he listened to the scattered sounds throughout the house.

~Break~

Dudley almost ran into Harry when he went to get a glass of water. It was late and he was somewhat surprised to see his cousin ruffling around in the cupboards. He paused in the doorway unsure whether it would better to turn around and just go back to bed or not. Harry straightened up after finding what he was looking for and glanced over his shoulder to look at him. Before turning back around to continue what he had been working on.

Dudley shifted nervously where he stood for a second more before walking across the room. Picking up a clean glass he slowly filled it from the tap. "Where did you get that scar on your forearm?" He asked breaking the silence.

His cousin sent him a annoyed frown before answering curtly, "Basilisk attack, second year at Hogwarts." With that he picked up his plate and left the kitchen.

Dudley just stood there for a second and swirled the water in his cup. _"Whats a Basilisk?"_

~Break~

Whenever he bumped into his cousin after that he would try to start a conversation. But usually anything he asked or commented on was answered with a blunt reply. He honestly wasn't to surprise after all he wasn't known for his conversation skills. Plus he didn't think his cousin even notice he was trying to talk to him with everything that was currently going on. Also why would Harry talk to his berk of a cousin who wasn't even suppose to be able to form an intelligible thought.

~Break~

His father ushered them from the car and back into the house slamming the front door behind them. Then yelling up the stairs for Harry to come down. They ended up in the living room with him and his mother sitting down when his father paced.

Harry showed up shortly after his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. The the start of the conversation was some what of a norm now. His father would argue that it was just a hoax to get them out of the house. Harry inturn would tell the the horrible things that were going on were some dark wizard's doing. How many people were died now? Probably more than he could count now or at least that what it seemed like to him.

Some thing his cousin was saying caught his attention, "Even the fogs - they're caused by Dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"

Dudley jerked his hand up to cover his mouth as he gasped in horror. Both his parents and Harry looked over at him. Slowly lowering his hands again, he asked. "There are… more of them?"

"More?" Laughed Harry. "More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and despair-"

His father exploded interrupting Harry again at this point Dudley had tune out the conversation. Falling back into thought he continued to study Harry. _"They didn't need the best to protect them... they only need a wizard…. a good wizard. I never thought Harry was a powerful but he could protect me from those things."_

~Break~

Dudley slowly slipped back to awareness. He could hear whispers of sound filter around him as he tried to open his eyes. The darkness was reluctant to release it's clutches on him but he finally opened his eyes. Blurry shapes drifted around him as sound return like a tidal wave. With it came a headache that equal the pain of one of his father's drills drilling into his skull. He found himself on a bed with stark white sheets and blanket. Before he could register anything beyond this he found himself wrapped tightly in a someones arms.

"Oh, My poor Dinky Duddydums I was so worry about you!"

He winced at the piercing shriek that ripped through the air and straight to his head like a bullet. And that pain was only added onto by the tight grip that was crushing his lungs.

"Mrs. Dursley, I would appreciate it if you let go of your son so I could check him over again." Spoke an unfamiliar calm voice.

Thankfully his mother obeyed who ever spoke and Dudley quick sucked up some precious oxygen. Before taking stock of his surroundings. He was in a hospital room the only other people in it were a small boy that was sitting on a chair by the door, the Doctor and his mother. Studying his mother he realized that she looked younger. Glancing over at the scrawny kid he had a sinking feeling in his stomach like something bad had happened. The kid glanced up and for a moment they locked eyes blue with bright green. There sat his cousin who was his scrawny ten year old self. Dudley started and paled at the sight.

"Are you sure my Diddykins is alright? He looks awfully pale." Murmured his mum worriedly.

"I am sure it's just the pain from the headache which I will subscribe a painkiller for." Said the doctor calmly as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

-(Harry's view)-

Dudley had hit his head when one of the kids he had been bullying had pushed him. Harry had been expecting him to just get back up again and sock the kid. But he hadn't even twitched which had cause Piers and Dudley's other friends to freak out. Dudley was out for longer then the Doctor had expected though he had reassured Aunt Petunia that it wasn't anything to worry about.

Harry had notice that Dudley had started to act weird after he hit his head. They were small things at first like running more and eating better. He also was quite not the stupid way were he was unable to form a proper sentence but the reserved kind of quiet. He had slowly drift away from the other kids at school and he didn't bully nowadays either. It unnerved Harry to some degree because he couldn't predict how Dudley would react to things. He wasn't a pig wearing a wig now.. he was.. well Dudley.

"BOY!" Aunt Petunia called with her shrill voice from the kitchen. It was evening the sinking sun was casting pink and purple light through the window. As Harry entered the kitchen he saw his Aunt bustling around preparing supper.

"Run down to the park and fetch Dudley for supper." She snapped without looking around. Harry quickly scurred from the room not wanting to set off his Aunt's decreasingly short temper. After all he wasn't the only one that noticed Dudley change in attitude. Pulling on his shoes he headed down the street to the small park that was at the end. He quickly spotted Dudley who was sitting by himself on one of the swings.

Dudley was watching the sunset with a distant look in his eyes. His clothes were now large swapping even him do to his rapidly decreasing weight. Harry walked across the playground and stopped beside him. "Supper is almost ready." Dudley grunted in reply without removing his gaze from the horizon, but after a moment he turned to look at Harry.

For the first time in his life Harry felt like his cousin was actually looking him. Harry looked back at Dudley and wondered what was going through his head. Dudley was the one to look away first sweeping his gaze across the deserted playground that was bathed in the colors of twilight.

"Do you think time travel is possible?" Dudley asked quietly.

Harry was taken aback by this unexpected question so it took him longer to reply. "No, I don't." Then added after a moment of thought. "Why do you ask?"

Dudley looked a little crestfallen at Harry's reply and shrugged awkwardly. "No reason.." He muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and brushed past Harry.

-(Author Notes)-

So… what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Too much like my other time travel fic?

Hopefully it wasn't to confusing with so many time jumps. And yes I haven't told you guys how Dudley time traveled yet but I will later on. I might change the title later.

This was pretty much just written for Moi and my own interest in the idea.

Looking for a Beta for this fic as well as Dudley's New Life and Reason if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


End file.
